Neko Ai
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: Well, when Ryou had come home that day, he had expected the usual. Same old, same old... But not this. Definitely not this... BxR, oneshot, fluff, Early Valentines Day Fic


Ryu: -smiles- Hello, it's me again! -waves- Here's a fluffy Tendershipping fic while you all wait for me to put up the next chapter of A Vampire's Love. Bakura and Ryou (or maybe just Bakura) is OOC, but, oh well! It's a little early for Valentine's Day, but I wanted to put this up, since I just finished it and I don't want to forget it's there! -sweatdrop-

Raii: Trust me, it's really easy for her to do. -smirk-

Kitsuneko: -pouts- So meeeean, Raii-chan!

Raii: -growling-

Ryu: -grins- Thanks. Oh, meet another muse of mine, Kitsuneko.

Kitsuneko: -waves- Hiya!

Ryu: -laughs- Well, better get on with the fic. -claps hands-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. If I did, things like this would happen all the time, and Bakura and Ryou would be couply and stuff it the spotlight... Oh, we know about your secret relationship! Don't deny it! -pointing at nothing- ... -sweatdrop-

----------

_**Neko Ai  
**_

----------

In his living room, Ryou stared at Bakura in front of him, not slack jawed anymore like he had been a few minutes before. Even after the first few minutes of shock had past, he couldn't look away from his darker, and didn't exactly notice the annoyance on Bakura's face, nor the lightest flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Well, when Ryou had come home that day, he had expected the usual. The same old, same old…

But not this. Definitely not this...

----------

(Flashback, about ten minutes ago…)

Ryou gave a tired sigh as he entered his home, bag in one arm and another bag, full of sweets from the day, in the other.

It was Valentine's Day, and many girls had given him presents. It was a bit embarrassing for him, since he was a little shy around them, yet it annoyed him that they wouldn't leave him alone even after he hadn't shown interest in them… At least he had lost the stalking ones on the way home. He didn't want to see what would happen if they had seen Bakura, who looked almost exactly like him… Maybe just a little—er, a lot hotter…

Poor girls… or was it Poor Bakura…? He honestly didn't want to find out, in either case.

He dropped his school bag, stretching the arm that had held it for quite a bit, giving a little wince.

"Bakura, I'm home!" He called out, as he walked further into his apartment after taking off his shoes. "Where are you?"

He heard a faintly, reluctantly mumbled 'Here' from the bedroom. Oh… Had his darker half still been sleeping? Nibbling on his lower lip, he gave a little sigh, candy bag in one hand as he opened the door, giving his more sincere smile of apology.

"I'm sorry, 'Kura. I didn't mean to…disturb…you…" He drifted off slowly, staring at his other in shock. Er, no, not exactly shock… More like disbelief? Or what?

On Bakura's head, just behind the little horn-like tufts of hair, were white ears. /CAT/ ears. And they looked…/REAL/. He swore he saw one twitch. Oh, wait…there it goes again.

Twitch. Twitch.

Further down, there was a white, long, fluffy-ish…cat tail swishing behind Bakura. A /REAL/ cat tail.

And Ryou just stared, jaw slack.

And stared.

And stared some more…

----------

(Present)

Bakura's eye twitched (along with his ears) at Ryou's continuous staring. He felt his cheeks grow uncharacteristically warmer, and growled softly, mahogany eyes narrowing as his tail whipped quickly behind him, showing his irritation and embarrassment. "Stop looking at me, Hikari!"

That snapped Ryou out of it, and he stared up at Bakura with big green eyes, and flushed cheeks. "Sorry! It's just…you… You have… H-how?" He pointed out the ears and tail, questioningly.

Bakura gave a snort. "Shadow magic, what else?" He murmured, rolling his eyes, before averting them to the ground. The ground turned very interesting so suddenly… "So… What do you think?" His voice had gotten considerably quieter.

Ryou stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "…Huh?"

Bakura gave a quiet sigh of irritation, and ran a hand through his hair, fingers brushing against twitching ears. "I asked if you liked them or not. I know you've been wanting a little fur ball of your own lately, and since I've been telling you 'no', I've felt a little…bad, I guess." He murmured reluctantly, blushing a little more, "And so, instead of getting the real thing, since I can't stand them…I decided to try out the next best thing." He nodded his head toward his tail while glancing up at his ears.

"They'll only last for one day though, and I decided that since you were talking about this being a special day and all…"

Ryou stared at him again, eyes shining slightly and lips quirking upward. "R-really…? You did this…for me?"

Bakura nodding, smirk-smiling slightly. "…Yes, I did."

Ryou beamed, and lunged forward to hug his Yami. "Thanks, 'Kura!" He exclaimed happily, looking up at him adoringly.

Bakura's smirk melted away into a pure, tender smile. Only for his Ryou. He leaned down and kissed him lightly, pleased as always to feel the boy responding and returning it. He broke away, giving his little light's lips one last little lick, amused and happy to hear the other's little giggles.

He felt one of Ryou's hands come up, petting and scratching at his ears, and he purred softly, shutting his eyes and sighing in bliss. Ryou's beaming look couldn't possibly get any larger, could it…?

"Happy Valentine's Day, 'Kura."

Bakura opened his eyes, blinked down at the other, and grinned. "Sure, Happy Valentine's Day, Ryou." He murmured, and then blinked, looking down at the bag.

"Hey, is that chocolate? If it is, you know you /have/ to give me some, right?"

Ryou blinked, looked down, and sweat dropped, eyes getting a little large. Uh-oh… Ryou had forgotten how Bakura would get when he was sugar high…

He swallowed, and then quickly scurried off to try and hide the candy. Bakura blinked, and then frowned, quickly following after him.

"Oi, Ryou! Get back here with that! Hikariiii!"

----------

Ryu: Well, is that good for a first fluff fic? -tilts head- I'd like to know what you think about it...

Raii: -hissing, trying to keep away from the fluffiness-

Kitsuneko: -sweatdrop- Er, review please! -Gives readers the Chibi Eyes of DOOM-


End file.
